The Last Five Years
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: It's been a long five years since the events of The Voice. And Chloe and Beca's relationship is still as strong as ever. But what led them to this point? Follow the two artists through the last five years of their life together. The ups. The downs. The hardships. And the payoffs. Sequel to The Voice. Femslash. Bechloe & Staubrey. On short hiatus.
1. Preface

**The Last Five Years  
** **Preface  
** **Bechloe  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

"Are you ready for this Chlo?" The brunette asked her best friend of six years. The redhead nervously nodded. Stacie picked up the singer's hesitance. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" She asked, to which Chloe furiously shook her head.

"Of course not! I love her. I just… I never thought that this day would actually come and now that it's here, it's just a little overwhelming." Stacie grinned.

"C'mon Chloe. This is probably going to be one of the best days of your life. You look beautiful, all your friends are out there and you're marrying the love of your life." Stacie said with a happy tone of voice. She really was ecstatic for her best friend. This event was a long time coming and the brunette was just happy that Chloe wanted her to be the maid of honor.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you decent in there, Bug?" Chloe laughed.

"We're all good daddy," She yelled before her father popped his head through the door, stepping in a little further after confirming it was indeed safe.

"Are you ready pumpkin?" He asked gently. Chloe nodded, still a little nervous, but also thrilled that she was finally going to get to marry Beca Mitchell.

* * *

"Stop pacing Beca, you're going to wrinkle your suit." Aubrey tried to calm her friend down, who was waiting in her separate room, away from her soon to be wife.

"I just… I'm nervous Bree." Aubrey stood up, resting a hand on Beca's shoulder, rooting her in place.

"I don't know why. After everything you and Chloe have been through, I'd think you'd be over the moon to finally take that girl off the market." She said with a knowing smile. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"She's been off the market for six years, thank you." Aubrey snorted.

"Five years as far as anyone else knows, though, remember?" Beca nodded.

"Yes, I know. But it's been six years for me. Some of the best of my life." Aubrey grinned.

"And as happy as I am to hear that you're happy, we've got an altar to be at. Wouldn't want the groom to be late for her own wedding right?" She said with a wink before ushering Beca towards to white beach sands where she was going to marry the one who broke down her walls and made her trust in love again.


	2. In the Beginning

**The Last Five Years  
** **Chapter 1  
** **Bechloe  
** **Rating: T  
** **Disclaimer: I own nothing; Pitch Perfect or otherwise**

* * *

 **January 2016**

* * *

"Can I take this and have Tommy look at it?" Chloe questioned the producer. Beca nodded. "I mean, I trust you and the label aren't trying to screw me over, just; you know, don't sign anything until someone qualified has looked at it."

"Chlo, don't worry about it. There's no pressure. I just wanted to make sure you had a paper version of the proposed contract before you got a better offer." Beca said with a wink. Though her girlfriend just laughed.

"Oh please, Beca. I don't think any other label could offer what yours does." The brunette just shrugged.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe Epic has a super hot, badass producer that could win your heart." Beca joked, knowing full well that they didn't. Chloe just scoffed.

"Whatever Becs. Now that our business is done, I'm starving. Can we please go get lunch?" Beca nodded, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair.

"I thought you'd never ask. How do you feel about that Thai place down the street?" She said, grabbing Chloe's hand as they walked out of the DJ's office.

"Sounds great, though I think I'd even settle for McDonalds with how hungry I am."

"Maybe next time Chlo." Beca joked, knowing that fast food was not Chloe's favorite at all. The couple got into the elevator, chatting about various things down and on the way out, waving goodbye to Anna, Beca's secretary.

"So, now that we're officially released from our contracts, I can finally hold your hand in public," Chloe said cheekily, entwining her fingers with the brunette next to her. Beca grinned, gripping Chloe's hand.

"Yup, though I still think we should wait a bit before officially announcing it. NBC can't do anything legally anymore, but there are still smear campaigns." Chloe pouted but knew it was for the best. It wasn't like they really had to hide, they just couldn't come right out and say they were in a relationship yet.

"Rumor mill then? You know if we're seen anywhere in public, the tabloids are going to be all over us." Beca nodded. She had a little bit of experience revealing relationships to the public and it tended to work out the best when people just assumed for themselves.

"Yup. Let the press do all the hard work. Maybe in a month or so, we can officially announce it. Though, that's not going to stop me from taking you out on all sorts of cheesy, romantic dates." Beca said with a smirk as they walked passed a number of shop fronts on their way to lunch. The brunette had covered up with a hat and sunglasses, hoping that in the cool January weather, people would be so busy getting to their destination, they wouldn't look too closely at her.

"You and cheesy? Who would have ever thought?" Chloe teased.

"Oh, c'mon Chlo. I rearranged and recorded a song and gave it to you on a USB to say I was sorry. How much cheese do you want?" Beca responded though the redhead just shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll figure something else out." Beca groaned, knowing that whatever the redhead had in mind, she was probably going to force the DJ to do it in public. The two stopped in front of the Thai restaurant they had in mind for lunch as Beca opened the door for her girlfriend. "A badass with manners? That's rare." Chloe teased.

Beca just scoffed, pushing her girlfriend through the door. "Get in there Beale, before I decide to just shut the door in your face." Chloe just childishly stuck her tongue out at Beca before approaching the counter to place their orders.

* * *

While the couple waited for their food, they discussed arbitrary things about their new personal lives. "So, what are your plans now that you're done coaching?" Chloe asked, knowing that the brunette had put her career on hold for the show.

Beca shrugged. "I have a couple of production jobs lined up. And of course, whatever you decide to do. Because I'm definitely going to be your producer." Beca smiled. "What about you?" Chloe shrugged.

"Depending on what we decide to work on when I sign, I guess I'll be writing new songs and finishing ones that I've already started." Chloe said as their waiter delivered their food to their table, asking if both girls wanted chopsticks; to which Beca said no though Chloe said yes.

"I do want to get a look at your works in progress. If that's ok with you, of course." Beca asked. As a producer, she really wanted to get a taste of Chloe's style. Of course, on the show, she knew a great deal about the redhead's performance style and singing range. But she had little knowledge of how Chloe was as a songwriter. She really thought Chloe's original was good, but Beca knew that the redhead had a lot more in her.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, sure. Though, don't judge. Most of my songs are only half done." The singer said before taking a bite of her food.

"Hey, you know I wouldn't judge. Much." Beca added cheekily at the end before lifting a forkful of noodles into her mouth, looking down at the plate in front of her.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. She knew Beca meant well, so it didn't matter much to her. "Whatever Becs. Do you want to come over tonight and take a look? Or…" Chloe left the statement open, allowing Beca some opinion in their evening plans. Though, the brunette nodded.

"Yeah sure. I need to go back to the office this afternoon. I have a few last minute calls I need to make to a couple of artists and an executive meeting tonight, but I can drop by afterward." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing Becs."

* * *

For the rest of their lunch break, the two artists shared a nice meal, reveling in the feeling that they didn't need to be wary of the press getting a glimpse of them. In fact, it would be great if the paparazzi did get a snapshot or two.

"How is Stacie doing with her record deal? I mean, I know it's only been a week, but she must have some idea of the direction of her album." Beca inquired. She knew that the redhead had kept in touch with the taller brunette. The DJ was actually pretty happy for Chloe.

After their whole misunderstanding and the DJ's overreaction, the two hadn't gotten off on the best of terms. But Beca still felt that Stacie was a good friend to Chloe and continued to be supportive of their friendship. Though instinctively, she did curl an arm around Chloe's waist every time the three of them saw each other. Which admittedly, wasn't too often.

All of the people involved with _The Voice_ were transitioning back into their normal lives. Chloe had spent a good deal of time with Beca, coming to contract terms and just enjoying time with her girlfriend. Business and pleasure. The producer had been contracted to produce a number of Ellie Goulding's tracks on her new album, as well as do some freelance with Pharrell and Aubrey.

As for the blonde singer herself, she was working on new music as well. After her make-up with Beca on the show, as well as the inclusion of Stacie and Chloe into her life, she was feeling some new found inspiration to write some new songs. A new found passion for her craft.

"I'm not 100% sure about the direction she wants with the album. I know she's really leaning toward an album about leaving her old self behind, bringing a new sound into her life. I think." Chloe said proudly. Despite losing to the brunette, if it had to be anyone, she was glad it was Stacie.

The brunette had, so far, remained one of her best friends and she could see herself being friends with Stacie Conrad for life. Beca nodded.

"That sounds like a solid message. Her original at finals was really good. It was a sound that I wasn't really expecting out of her, but she did it really well." Beca said truthfully. She had watched Stacie perform enough to know that the brunette did work in her killer body to her appeal. But for her original, she was really more focused on her lyrics and music.

It was a different, yet welcome change from the Stacie that Beca had become accustomed to watching.

"Yeah, she's got a pretty different tone with her covers and performance, versus her originals." Beca nodded in agreement as she took another bite of her lunch.

"Personally, I'm glad that she's such a multi-talented artist. A lot of them have a signature style. Which isn't bad in and of itself. But it pays to be able to do a bunch of different things." Chloe nodded, reminded of the one of the first pieces of advice that Beca had given her, which seemed like forever ago.

 _Practice a wide variety of genres, tempos, and moods of songs. It's great to have a go-to song style, but widening your scope to have at least the ability to sing a large variety of styles will make you a better singer overall. Things you learn from a John Legend song you can incorporate into a David Guetta song when you get familiar enough with the styles.  
_

Beca had definitely been right about that. Chloe had grown so much vocally because of the show. Which really was an amazing feeling. To be able to do a Bruno Mars as well as an Against The Current song justice was extremely gratifying.

"For sure. Though, you seem to have a signature style yourself." Beca blushed a little bit. The DJ tended to have a combination of a rocker and techno vibe to her original music though she had been known to do a pop piece once in awhile. Beca tried to find a response before Chloe giggled. "I'm just pulling your leg Beca. I know you like multitalented artists, but I still think having a go to isn't bad. If you're good at something, you should work it." Beca nodded, grateful that Chloe seemed to understand what she had been trying to get across since the beginning.

The two finished their meal, in which Chloe paid for this time, to her girlfriend's protest. But the redhead didn't let her argue. Beca tended to pay for a lot of their dates, mostly because the DJ had more money than she knew what to do with. And Chloe usually took it without arguing, mainly because Beca wouldn't allow it.

But sometimes Chloe felt like a moocher, so she made a point to pay for something once in awhile.

The two exited the restaurant and stood outside the place for a few minutes. "Do you want to wait up for me or I can just head over to your place after I'm done with my meetings?" Beca inquired. Chloe shrugged.

"I may catch a cab home and clean up a bit. I admittedly haven't done my laundry in a while." Chloe said sheepishly. Though Beca just laughed.

"You know I really don't care about your clothes all over your floor, but okay. I've got to make a call to Ellie and her people, then I have a meeting with the executives then I'll be over. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll text you." Beca said, to which Chloe nodded, leaning over to discretely kiss Beca.

"I'll see you tonight then," Chloe said, before hailing a nearby cab. Beca opened the door for her girlfriend, shutting it behind her. The DJ waved as she watched the cab drive off before walking back to her studio.

* * *

Chloe was finishing hanging up her shirts when her phone buzzed. She checked it, smiling to see her girlfriend had texted her.

"Hey, Chlo. I just got out of my executive meeting. Want me to pick up a pizza or something and bring it over?" Chloe glanced at the clock to see it was just about 4:30. A little early for food, but she wasn't really in the mood to cook anything.

"Sure. You know what I like." She replied before folding the last of her tank tops and putting them in her drawers. The redhead went over to boot up her laptop to wait for her girlfriend. Though, there was another buzz in her pocket.

"Will do babe. I'll see you soon." Beca sent with a heart emoji. Chloe smiled like a lovestruck teenager. It felt strange, yet really good to be this in love with someone. And though Beca had not yet actually voiced the words, she had conveyed the feelings and Chloe felt that was enough.

* * *

Around 4:50 there was a knock on Chloe's door. The redhead went over to unlock and open it to see Beca standing there, a pizza box and a couple of beers in her hands. Chloe grinned at her girlfriend's idea of a date night in and stepped aside to allow Beca into her apartment.

The DJ set her offerings on Chloe's counter, before leaning back against the surface, looking at the redhead. "I got you pepperoni." The singer approached her girlfriend, standing directly in front of her, resting her hands on the counter, trapping Beca in place. She went in for a kiss, bringing their lips together for a brief kiss before pulling back and resting her forehead against Beca's.

"Thanks, babe," She said happily. Beca rest her hands on Chloe's waist, pulling the redhead's body closer to hers.

"I think… we should eat and I should get a look at your tracks before we go any further tonight. Because if we do this now, I won't get to eat until tomorrow." Chloe snorted, though knew Beca was probably right. She reached up to the cupboards above their heads to grab a couple of plates, handing Beca one of them.

"You're probably right Becs. Though I am looking forward to later." The redhead said seductively. Beca's pupils dilated at the idea but pulled herself together enough to grab the plate Chloe had handed her and turned around to open the box. She took a couple of slices for herself, grabbing one of the beer bottles before beelining for the couch, soon joined by Chloe.

The two ate their dinner, laughing over some of Beca's conversations in her meetings for the day. "The execs were really keen on signing you, babe." Chloe raised an eyebrow as she took a drink.

"Really?" Beca scoffed

"Of course. Any record label in LA would be crazy to not want to sign you. It just so happens that mine is the lucky one you'll probably sign with, right?" Chloe nodded, having every intention of signing her contract, but she needed to call up Tommy to come over the next day to take a look. It wasn't that she didn't trust Beca or the label, but it was better to be safe than sorry. "Besides, don't be so modest. You know how good you are." Beca insisted. Chloe blushed a little bit.

"I mean, I know that I'm good. But there are a lot of artists in the business far better than I am." Beca nodded.

"Yes, but most of them have years of experience on you. I can easily picture you at the top of the industry in a few years. And that's not me saying that as your girlfriend, but as a producer." Chloe felt flattered by the compliment. Over the span of time that she had known Beca, she knew the DJ didn't throw around compliments to anyone if she didn't truly believe it.

It was one of the things that Chloe loved most about her girlfriend. Beca was honest with her friends and significant other, at least in her experience. She wasn't afraid to hurt someone's feelings if it meant making them better as an artist. Chloe didn't enjoy being babied, so Beca's hardass nature was nice.

"Well, only time will tell I suppose," Chloe said, putting her now empty plate on her coffee table before leaning over to grab her laptop, opening the lid. Beca was still finishing her dinner, so Chloe browsed through her folder, looking for a specific song she really wanted Beca's opinion on. She opened up the lyrics, then the beginnings of the sheet music she had been working on, before turning her laptop in Beca's direction.

"What do you think about this?" Beca took a final swig from her beer bottle before setting both it and her plate on the coffee table, taking the laptop from Chloe's hands. She took a look at the little bit of sheet music first, humming the notes to herself before she took a look at the words.

"For every broken bone and every lie you've told. Every time you're lost and you can't find home. This is for the ones who always feel alone." She mumbled to herself. Beca, from the placement of the lyrics in the song and music that was written, knew that the notes in front of her weren't meant for this part of the song, but none the less thought the song had real potential. And told her girlfriend as such.

"There are a few things that I think could make this a lot better, but as a start, this is really good Chlo." Again, floored that her girlfriend was as talented as she was with songwriting. Chloe grinned.

"You think so?" The DJ nodded.

"Yeah. I think it's a really powerful, relatable piece. With real potential." Beca said, a slight bit of pride lining her voice. Chloe smiled brightly. "Do you mind if I look through the rest?" Chloe shook her head.

"No, go ahead. Are you done with your food?" Beca glanced at her mostly finished pizza.

"Yeah, leave the beer, though, would you?" Chloe nodded before getting up to grab both plates and put them in the sink while Beca had a peek at her music. The brunette opened up the folder of Chloe's lyrics, going through the titles and picking ones at random.

There were a few pieces that Beca didn't really approve of, but of course, they were only works in progress. And there were some that had the beginnings of being a really solid single. Chloe had made it clear to Beca that she wanted to release a few singles before considering a full-length album. An album was something the redhead wanted to do, but she wanted to see if there was going to be a following for it before she sunk all the time required into it.

Which Beca found to make a good amount of sense. So as she looked through the lyrics while Chloe headed to the bathroom, she made mental notes of songs she thought would be good for an album, though not necessarily fit for a single.

Chloe finished quickly and plopped herself onto the couch next to Beca as the brunette was looking at the lyrics for one of her untitled songs. Chloe had started it shortly after a bad breakup with one of her now ex-boyfriends a couple years back though she never had the inspiration to finish it. "This one is… interesting." Beca commented as Chloe snuggled into her girlfriend's side to see what she was looking at. "A little vindictive for you." Chloe shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," She said with a smirk as Beca laughed, reading the half completed chorus.

"Damn Chlo, remind me not to make you mad. I don't want to turn into that ex who inspired a chart-topping song." Chloe giggled before kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Don't worry Becs, I intend to keep you around for a while." She teased though Beca got a glint in her eye as she set the laptop on one of the end tables, turning fully to face her girlfriend.

"Only a while?" She challenged. Chloe knew exactly where Beca wanted to take this, and she wasn't going to shy away, so instead she teasingly wrapped her fingers around Beca's belt loops.

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe someone more badass will come along." She joked though she saw a jealous look flash through Beca's gaze before suddenly the brunette had captured her lips. Chloe wasn't one to back away from kissing the DJ, so she pushed back with equal force, pushing the DJ back onto the couch, her head laying on the armrest.

Though being topped by her girlfriend, Beca still growled. "I guess I'm just going to have to remind you there isn't anyone more badass than me," She said, running her hands under Chloe's shirt, goosebumps cropping up on the redhead's skin.

"Ok, then prove it," Chloe said, challenging her girlfriend to take action. And before she knew it the couple was lost in a tangle of limbs, their clothes tossed all over the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey. Yes. That's right. The one you all have been waiting for. The sequel to** _ **The Voice**_ **. It's been about half a year or so since I finished that and this has been in the works for a while though until very recently I hadn't really had a direction. Though I think I've found it. And let me explain.  
**

 **I didn't want to just write a continuation from the epilogs from the first story. I wanted to write something a little more substantial than just post proposal, pre-wedding fluff. So instead, I came up with this. It's kind of unique in the way I'm writing it. It's going to be a bunch of loosely related chapters that span… well.. the last five years of their life together. The ups and the downs. Starting immediately after the show if you didn't gather that from the chapter.  
**

 **It's not going to follow an extremely strict timeline and there will be a bunch of time jumping though I'll make sure it's easy enough to follow. But five years is a lot of squeeze into one story. However, like I said, I thought that a recap of their relationship, leading up to their wedding would be fun. Interesting. Though note, that the title is a fortunate (or unfortunate) coincidence and has nothing to do with Anna Kendrick's movie** _ **The Last Five Years**_ **. And any relationship that my story has to it is completely by chance, as I've never seen it.**

 **The preface of the story is, obviously, Chloe and Beca on their wedding day. And maybe consider this story to be a long compilation of flashbacks to what led to it if you want to picture it that way. That being said, you all know how it ends if you've read the original though I suppose it's not necessary to read it if you haven't. You can still follow this one without reading the first one, but it'll make a lot more sense if you do.  
**

 **There is going to be some music in this though I don't think as much as the last story. I will add the song titles at the beginning if there are any long passages of singing and put together a YouTube playlist for those of you interested. Just check out my channel, ValkubusShipper.  
**

 **Anyways, I'm really looking forward to writing this for you guys. I haven't written Bechloe in a while and it'll be fun to get back into it. Thanks for checking the story out. All mistakes are my own, as I don't have a beta. And leave a review if you want. I don't mind either way. I'll update regardless. It's just nice to get validation that you're doing something right.**

 **Last note, that I'm also currently finishing up another multi-chapter that I'm nearly finished with. So this will probably have a chapter a week update schedule until I finish that and then most likely up it to about two chapters a week.  
**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	3. Getting Situated

**The Last Five Years  
** **Chapter 2  
** **Bechloe  
** **Rating: T  
** **Song Used: Take Back the Night - TryHardNinja**

* * *

 **January 2016**

* * *

"You obviously know how all this works Chlo," Beca said sitting down behind her mixing board as Chloe got settled behind the mic. The redhead nodded, placing the headphone over her ears.

"I think I've had enough experience with this over the last few months." She teased. Beca just rolled her eyes, waiting for Chloe to give her the thumbs up to press play.

Within a week of offering her the paper contract, Chloe had signed on the dotted lines and officially signed on to Beca's label. Tommy had actually been a little surprised at the deal they were offering Chloe, the singer being offered a very generous set of terms. He had encouraged her to jump on it at soon as possible, which the redhead did.

Of course, she had a lot of work to do before they were ready to do any sort of press or release of tracks, but they were going to announce to the press that Chloe had officially been signed within the week. They just wanted Chloe to get settled in before she would inevitably be bombarded with social media notifications and paparazzi swarming her wherever she went.

Beca had cut together a bit of Chloe's original song from the show to be one of the first tracks she debuted under her new label. "You ready to go Chlo?" Beca asked, her finger hovering over the play button as her girlfriend gave her the thumbs up. The producer pressed the play button on her board, the audio playing from the speakers on the computer she had sitting next to her.

 **Closet full of secrets and skeletons awakes but nothing's true  
** **I used to own a castle now it's boxes that I have to move**

Beca had to admit that the song wasn't something she had expected from the redhead, but it was a great one none the less. She could tell where some of the changes came into the singer's life based on the change in tone of the lyrics.

 **Right here in the darkness, there's nothing left for me to do  
** **It's easier to run away but today  
** **Today we got to**

The redhead sang into the microphone. Her nerves weren't nearly as bad as when she had performed it last. Which granted was one of the most nerve-wracking things Chloe had done thus far in her life. As she listened to herself sing, she thought she hadn't sounded this good in a long time. While she tried her best on the show, it was draining to be really performing every week, especially with all the pressure that was on her. It felt nice to just sing and not feel like she really had the world looking over her shoulder.

 **Cast the shadows out from sight  
** **A final stand a shouting cry  
** **All the wrongs now turned to right  
** **So fight the past  
** **Take back the night**

 **And call upon the torch tonight  
** **To bring out all the ghosts to light  
** **Because at last we have to go it's time  
** **To take back the night**

Beca pressed the stop button at the end of the first chorus, pressing the intercom button. "That sounded great Chlo. Better than on the show if I might be so bold." Chloe nodded in agreement from behind the glass.

"Do you think you could slow the tempo down just a bit at the beginning Becs? I think it's running a bit fast." Beca nodded, willing to try out Chloe's suggestion, fixing the track a bit as she and Chloe chatted.

"So, how does it feel to officially have a label?" Beca asked, knowing that her girlfriend had been a small town sports bar performer before meeting the producer.

"Surreal really. It's been my dream for so long and finally being able to live it is amazing, even if it's only been a week or two since I signed the contract." Chloe replied truthfully. Beca smirked.

"I'm guessing you didn't imagine getting a girlfriend out of the deal though did you?" Chloe shook her head furiously.

"Of course not. Especially not the one I ended up getting." Chloe still almost felt like she was living in a fever dream. Beca had been her celebrity crush for a long time. And she figured that's all it would ever be. But to end up dating her? That was one of the many things that really blew Chloe's mind.

"Well, I think you're stuck with me. So it's a good thing you love me." Beca said smugly as she finished slowing down the beginning of the track. "You ready to go again?" The DJ asked and Chloe replied with her double thumbs up. The producer smiled and pressed play.

* * *

The two spent most of the morning in the studio before deciding to take a lunch break. The two hadn't felt like going out anywhere so both of them had brought lunches from home. They sat in Beca's office, Chloe with a sandwich and Beca with a wrap. "So, when are you finally going to move in with me?" Beca asked. She had been trying to push Chloe into moving in with her for a while now. And the redhead kept sidestepping.

"Not until we come out, as it were. Don't you think it would be a bit obvious if we moved in together?" Beca took a bite of her wrap.

"You have a point. But after?" Chloe shrugged.

"Perhaps." The redhead said coyly. Though in her mind she really did want to move in with the brunette. But at the same time, she had gotten used to living her life with her own space and even if she was in a relationship, she still had a place to go and be away from everything. Sharing her living space with Beca would be a big step personally for her.

She knew if she was going to do it with anyone it would be the DJ, but she just wasn't ready. Yet. Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's answer though respected the redhead's rejection of the proposal for the current moment. "Ok fine. But you spend enough time at my apartment as it is, I just thought I'd save you the trouble of going back to yours. I mean, you have a drawer full of clothes in my apartment." Beca said with a laugh. "But anyways, I'll get you to cave eventually." Chloe stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend before taking another bite of her lunch.

"I'm sure you will," Chloe replied, a playful glint in her eyes. Beca smiled, always up for a challenge, and she wasn't going to back away until she got what she wanted.

"Anyways, did Aubrey tell you that she's already working on a new album?" Beca asked Chloe, who shook her head.

"Nope. Aubrey is your best friend, not mine remember?" She teased. Chloe and Aubrey were on friendly terms of course, but the two didn't really go out of their way to talk. They'd socialize when they saw each other, but other than that they didn't have much contact.

"Well, she was telling me over lunch earlier this week. She said that the show actually had a lot to do with it. Coaching new talent helped her to regain inspiration to keep writing and creating." Chloe grinned, happy for the blonde artist.

"So you two are doing good then?" Chloe asked. The last she had heard, Beca and Aubrey were still working on patching up their friendship. And the DJ nodded.

"It's been going pretty well. I mean, it's still a little new. But I'm hopeful." Beca said earnestly. She and Aubrey had a long history of bad blood, mostly due to both of their stubborn personalities and refusal to face the problem head on. When Chloe had started asking questions and forced Aubrey into making that first step, she had really sparked the beginning of repairing the damage that had been festering over the last few years.

Getting Aubrey back in her life was an odd experience for the producer, but one that she was trying to welcome with open arms. Chloe had really helped her push past a lot of her trust issues. And if she was honest with herself, she really wanted to regain one of the few friendships that she had before getting into the music industry. It tethered her to remembering who she was before the fame and fortune.

"Well, that's good. I hope it works out for you." Chloe said, pulling Beca out of her musings, to which the DJ nodded.

"So do I."

* * *

"Hey girl, want to meet up for dinner?" Chloe read the text from Stacie. She and Beca had been working most of the week on her original and she figured she could use a break from the producer's presence. Not that she didn't love Beca, but it was nice to just go out with a friend.

"Sure, when and where?" Chloe texted back as she lounged around on her couch, waiting for a reply. Beca was working on a production job she was contracted for by Ellie Goulding, so the singer had a few days to herself.

"How about that new bistro on 3rd? At six?" Chloe knew the place Stacie was talking about. It had only opened up a few weeks ago and she hadn't had the chance to try it out yet, so she replied in the affirmative, saying she'd meet the brunette there. She glanced at her clock, seeing that she had a couple of hours until six and it was only a few minutes cab ride from her apartment.

Having a bit of time to spare, she pulled out her laptop. She selected a file of lyrics at random, pulling up one of her unfinished songs. She knew that she wanted to do an album at some point. Though she wanted to see the reception to her singles first. But that didn't mean she couldn't start working on new lyrics in the meantime.

Her life was almost an 180-degree turn from where it had been a year ago. And frankly, Chloe couldn't have been more thrilled. She was finally living her dream. And so far, it had been everything she had imagined. She had a shot to be a big-time artist, had an amazing girlfriend and had met a few new friends along the way. Life had been good to Chloe Beale. And that made for some very good inspiration.

* * *

Chloe stepped into the restaurant and was immediately enveloped in a set of arms. She got a whiff of perfume that she attributed to Stacie, so she hugged the taller girl back. The two hadn't seen each other since the end of the show. The last few weeks of their lives had been so busy that they hadn't had the time.

"Haven't been waiting long have you?" Chloe asked, to which the brunette shook her head after she let go of the redhead.

"Nope, just barely got here myself." A waiter approached them.

"S'cuse me. We've got an open table if you ladies are ready." To which both girls nodded, following the waiter to their table. He handed them a couple of menus before leaving them to decide on their food.

"So, what have you been up to?" Stacie asked, skimming through the food that was on the menu in front of her.

"Mostly been working with Beca on a couple of tracks," Chloe said without thinking, not realizing that Stacie didn't know she was signed to Beca's label.

"Wait. Freelance or…?" Stacie asked, waiting for a response. Chloe bit her lip. They were waiting to tell people the following week at a press release, but she figured Stacie wouldn't tell anyone.

"I signed to Beca's label," Chloe said to which Stacie grinned, laughing slightly.

"I think that was probably the obvious course of action after the show, considering you two have the hots for each other." Stacie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Chloe just glared at the brunette as their waiter returned with a couple glasses of water.

"Are you two ready to order? Or do you need some more time?" He asked.

"I'm ready if you are Stace," Chloe asked the brunette, who seemed to be ready as well. Both girls placed their orders, Chloe opting for shrimp scampi and Stacie with grilled salmon. The waiter took down their orders, grabbing their menus and leaving the two to chat.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone? Because this is probably going to be headline-worthy news." Stacie said.

"Next week. Beca has a press release and figured she'd do it then." The brunette nodded.

"So I have to keep my mouth shut until then?" Chloe nodded.

"If it's not too hard for you." Stacie just scoffed.

"Please, I kept your relationship a secret for months. This is no sweat."

"Good," Chloe replied. "So, how has your life been going?" Stacie shrugged.

"Decently. I've got a new roommate." She said, nonchalantly. Chloe looked at her friend, interested in who the mystery roommate was.

"Who? Anyone I know?" Stacie nodded.

"Emily Junk," She said. Chloe furrowed her brow.

"The 3rd place winner, Emily Junk? That Emily Junk?" She asked to which Stacie nodded.

"Yep," She said without further explanation.

"How did that come about?"

"You're not my only friend on the show Chloe. She and I became pretty close on set. And when she told me she wanted to go to USC for college, I offered to let her room with me. On campus housing is expensive, and so is living alone. I figured that I live close enough to campus that it's not too long of a commute and I could use a roommate. Lightens up the bills while I'm working with Epic." Chloe nodded still a little shocked that Emily was going to be rooming with the brunette.

"Isn't she like, way younger than us?" Stacie nodded.

"A few years yeah. At least, she's four years younger than I am. But to be fair, you're like three years older than me. So it's not that bad." Chloe figured that Stacie had a point. The redhead was turning twenty-seven that year and Stacie was twenty-four. Which made Emily, twenty.

"Two-year gap for her between high school and college?" Stacie shrugged.

"She said that she had no clue what she wanted to do out of high school, so she took a couple years off. Obviously, last year she was pretty busy with _The Voice_ , moving out to LA and all that." Chloe nodded. She and Stacie had been living in LA prior to the show, but she knew a number of artists had to move to California, at least on a temporary basis for the show.

"Well, you should bring her along sometime. She seemed really nice." Chloe offered, to which Stacie nodded.

"Sure. And she is. She's a little shy and a little over enthusiastic about.. well everything once you get to know her. But she's sweet." Stacie said. Chloe just brushed it off. She had no problem with that since sometimes she was like that too.

The two chatted a bit about their music until their food was brought out to them. "So, how are you and Beca doing?" Chloe took a bite of her food before replying.

"We're doing good. She keeps pestering me to move in with her." Stacie took a sip of her water.

"Are you going to?" Chloe nodded.

"Eventually. I haven't said yes yet, but I will." Stacie smiled.

"I still think you two make a super cute couple," She said happily.

"Speaking of, when are you going to settle down with someone?" The brunette shrugged.

"I don't know." Chloe cocked her head to the side.

"Anyone catch your eye?" Stacie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know that look. Who is it?" Chloe pressed.

"I… No one," Stacie said, trying to deflect the question.

"Is it someone I know?" Stacie rubbed the back of her neck before nodding. "Someone from the show?" Again, the brunette took a bite of the salmon to avoid answering but eventually responded affirmatively with a blush. Chloe tried to rack her brains for who it could be. She ruled out Beca, herself and Emily. She figured it wasn't Aubrey, Jesse or Bumper either.

Chloe was having a difficult time with herself. She didn't know too many people from the show. "Donald?" She asked though Stacie shook her head.

"Please tell me it isn't Bumper," She asked for clarification. Stacie snorted.

"What do you take me for? I have better taste than that." So those two were out.

"Male or female?" Chloe asked, hoping the brunette would give her a hint.

"Female." Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. She knew Stacie was like herself, attracted to who she was attracted to, and gender or lack of didn't matter to either of them.

"Jessica?" Chloe asked, the blonde being one of the only other females Chloe knew on the show though Stacie shook her head.

"Stacie, tell me!" Chloe shifted tactics, resorting to annoying her friend until she spilled. Stacie sighed. She knew as well as anyone that Chloe was the type of person to never give up until she got what she wanted.

"Promise that you won't be weirded out?" Stacie asked.

"Promise. Now tell me!" Chloe couldn't help but wonder who it was that Stacie liked that would be weird. But regardless, she promised not to judge her friend.

"Aubrey," Stacie said, almost in a whisper. And honestly, Chloe had to take a few seconds to process that she really said that.

"Aubrey, as in coach Aubrey Posen?" Stacie nodded.

"Is that weird?" She asked though Chloe shook her head.

"No more weird than Beca and I." Stacie shifted uncomfortably again.

"But at least, you and Beca are the same age. Aubrey is like six years older than me." Stacie said, sounding like she had put a lot of thought into this. Though Chloe just shrugged

"Hey, you're both consenting adults and you like who you like," She said, trying to tell her friend that it was okay.

"I mean, it's just a crush. I'll probably get over it." Chloe snorted.

"Yeah, that's what I said about Beca," She said as she took another bite of her pasta. "Hey, if you're into her, you should pursue her. She's single. She's hot. You both exist in the same space, career wise. She'd be crazy to not think you're a catch." Chloe said, trying to encourage her friend.

Stacie just bit her lip. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't even see her anyways." Chloe got a mischievous look in her eye.

"But you have a friend that does," She said proudly. "Group hangouts are going to be so much fun."

"Oh no. I know that look. Don't you dare Chloe." Stacie protested though it fell on deaf ears. The gears in Chloe's head were already working through ways to push Stacie and Aubrey into the same space.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi. Update. More fluff and a little bit of recap, you know. To get everyone, including myself, back in the groove. So, I said Staubrey was going to be the secondary pairing in this story, which I'm starting to now introduce. This is going to be a new one for me, since I don't ship Staubrey, but Staubury and Bechloe tend to go together. It'll be a fun challenge. I've characterized Aubrey and Stacie enough to where I think it'll be an interesting relationship to explore.**

 **Since both of their relationships are in different stages, this should hopefully be a pretty dynamic part of the story. Rest assured that Aubrey and Stacie will get together long before the end, so there will be a ton of Staubrey relationship fluff. Though, Bechloe will always be the focus of the story.  
**

 **I've been playing with the ages of everyone as I don't think I really did much in the way of doing that before. So basically, Chloe and Beca are both 26, going on to 27. Emily is 20 and Stacie is 24. And then Aubrey is 30. I wanted Chloe and Beca to be around the same age for story sake. Because of Stacie and Emily rooming together, I wanted their age gap to be less of a thing, so Stacie is younger than Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe. Then Aubrey was a junior while Beca was a freshman, putting her about three years ahead of Beca and Chloe, making her about 30.  
**

 **If there are inconsistencies from** _ **The Voice**_ **to this, I apologize, but I'm not going to go read 115k words to figure it out. And consider this to be the cannon ages of the universe.**

 **The chapter takes place a week or two after chapter one, to clear up any possible confusion. Like I said, there will be a lot of time jumping just from the way I'm formatting this. It's more like a bunch of one-shots in the same universe, following a chronological timeline. They loosely relate to each other, but it isn't one large block of time.  
**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the early support on this story. Mistakes are mine, leave a review if you'd like.**

 **A Charmed Vampire.**


	4. An Announcement

**The Last Five Years  
** **Chapter 3  
** **Bechloe  
** **Rating: T**

* * *

 **February 2016**

* * *

"You ready for this Chlo? You know your life is going to change after we announce this." Beca asked her girlfriend, immediately prior to their press release. The redhead nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She said nervously. Beca patted Chloe on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine. It's just the next step to becoming a professional artist. It'll be okay." Chloe nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She knew that Beca was right and it was a necessary step to announce it to the public. But that didn't make her any less nervous. Beca nodded, pushing through the door into the room with a number of waiting reporters.

There were cameras flashing at the two musicians and a number of reporters yelling their questions at the two. "Beca, are the rumors true that you and Ellie are collabing on her album?"

"Chloe, since your second place on _The Voice_ , have you decided to quit music?" That one offended Chloe slightly. As if she'd be so petty to quit her job just because she lost to Stacie. The two girls sat down in on their stools at the front of the room, Beca raising her hand for people to stop yelling. All of the reporters took their seats, their pens and recorders at the ready.

"I'm sure you all have been excited about this announcement," Beca said. "And I'm sure there have been a number of rumors flying around especially regarding Chloe Beale and my label. And I want to dispel any of the rumors. Yes, we've signed her to Mitchell Records and she is the newest artist that my label is representing." With the end of Beca's statement, the room exploded with questions as well as the flashes of cameras. Chloe had tried to be prepared for all the excitement, but of course, being in the moment was a totally different thing.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. You there, question?" Beca pointed to one of the reporters.

"Yes, Joshua Nash from _People_. How does it feel? To go from a relatively unknown musician to one of the most promising up and coming artists in under a year?" The question obviously directed at Chloe. The brunette producer encouraged her to speak up.

"Very gratifying. I don't know what I did to deserve this chance with my career, but I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak. I'm really grateful to Beca and her label for the opportunity." Joshua nodded, thanking the artist for her answer. The producer pointed at another journalist.

"Jordan Simon with _Star!_ Does your close friendship with Chloe Beale have anything to do with your contract with her?" Chloe felt a bit more than slightly offended at the question but Beca was quick to shut that reporter down.

"Mr. Simon. I've been in this industry for over five years. Never have I let my personal connections or feelings impact my label or business. _Star!_ of all outfits should know that." Beca bit back at the report. The tabloid a couple of years ago had driven the news of her removing an ex-girlfriend from her label because of drug problems. They had blamed the falling out on a bad break up and that Beca was framing her ex for drug use, even though the woman had gone to rehab shortly after. Needless to say that the producer had no love for the reporting agency. "Next question, you." Beca moved on.

"Jessica Taylor from _Billboard._ First off, I'd like to congratulate you, Chloe on your new contract and that I'm sure _all_ of us are looking forward to what you're going to do. I would like to ask you if you have a plan going forward, now that you're signed to a new label." Beca nodded, prompting Chloe to answer honestly.

"I have a number of unfinished songs, along with a couple that are finished that I want to take a closer look at. I've been singing covers for what seems like ever. So getting into and sharing my own music kind of seem a little scary. But it's a new step up in my career and I'm looking forward to sharing it, even it seems a little overwhelming. I'm looking into releasing some singles first off within the next few months but I do want to pursue an album at some point if that's what fans want to see." Chloe finished truthfully. The reporter thanked the artist and Chloe was grateful that at least a couple of reporters in the room were professional and polite.

The press release lasted about an hour, answering arbitrary questions about Chloe's new status as a signed artist. A few questions surfaced about Beca's work with Ellie Goulding, but the producer kept those answers short, wanting to focus this session on Chloe. When it was time to call it a day, the two headed back to Beca's office. The brunette had booked the entire morning for the press release though she needed to do some finishing touches with Ellie's vocals in the recording booth.

"So, what did you think of your first official press release?" Beca asked as they took the elevator up to Beca's office.

"It was… an experience." Chloe wasn't sure that she was going to love being in the limelight, but she knew it came with the territory. One of the many things she'd have to deal with as she pursued her dream. Beca just chuckled.

"I said the same thing during my first press release. You'll get used to it." Beca assured her girlfriend. Chloe just nodded, knowing that it was just going to take some getting used to. "I do have to agree with that guy from _People_ though _,_ you are the next up and coming thing."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The two walked hand in hand to Beca's office. The DJ's floor was almost always empty besides the occasional sound engineer or janitor. One of the perks of being the big boss, Beca had her own office and recording studio on her floor. "So, have you done any thinking about singles you want to release? Or at least, work on in the coming months?"

Chloe nodded her head. " _Take Back the Night_ for sure since that one is already complete. I just have to record a studio version." Beca nodded, knowing that one was going on the list for sure. "I had another idea for one, _Princess Charming_." Beca pondered that idea. She had read through the complete lyrics of that one and the beginnings of the sheets. It was a solid song for sure.

"You're sure? You've been doing a lot of work on _Outsiders_ recently." Beca had figured Chloe would want to release that one as well. But to her surprise, that wasn't what Chloe had in mind.

"I really like that one, it's one of my favorites. But I think I want to save it for an album. Like one of the singles on my debut album maybe?" She asked her girlfriend for her opinion as Beca unlocked the door to her office, ushering the redhead inside.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, to be honest. You're right, that's a really strong song. Not that I think your others aren't, but that one is special." Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good album song."

"I agree. So _Take Back the Night_ and _Princess Charming_ are going to be your first ones. Are there any others?" Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe? I've had a song idea on the tip of my tongue lately, but I just haven't been able to get it out yet." Beca smiled, knowing exactly what that was like. Many a night the brunette would sit at her desk at home, racking her brains for an idea that was just out of her reach.

"I feel you, babe. It'll come, just give it time." Beca said encouragingly as she sat behind her desk and opened up one of Ellie's vocal tracks. "Any other plans for today?" The redhead shook her head.

"Nope. Not really. I brought along my laptop and figured I'd just work here for the day since I'm already here. And spending time with you is always nice." Beca smiled.

"I'll probably be pretty boring, but feel free to use the space. The recording studio is free if you need it." Chloe nodded. She might take her girlfriend up on the offer. She had a few notes she wanted to hash out and it would be a lot easier with a piano.

* * *

After their workday had ceased, Chloe and Beca decided to head back to Beca's apartment for the evening. The DJ kept working on trying to get her girlfriend to move in with her to no avail. Chloe seemed adamant that she still wanted her own space for now, even if she didn't use it all that often. "C'mon Chloe you spend at least three nights a week here anyways." Beca reasoned as they lounged on Beca's couch, flicking through shows on Netflix.

"Yeah, I know. But I still like to have my own space. Besides, what would the tabloids say if I just suddenly moved in with you?" Beca conceded that Chloe had a point with that one. Their relationship would probably have to be out in the open before they took that step. Beca figured another couple of weeks and it would be enough time to announce a relationship between them. They had been seen enough together in public and with the announcement of signing Chloe to her label, Beca would inevitably be spending a great deal of time with the redhead.

"Fine," Beca said though she was also trying to find a way to broach another subject to her girlfriend that she didn't know how the redhead would take. "So… The Grammys are coming up soon. A couple of weeks away" Beca started.

"Oh yeah, aren't you up for one again this year?" Beca shook her head.

"Nope. The only album I've worked on recently is Ellie's and that won't be up for the Grammys this year. Next year maybe. I am planning on going though." Chloe nodded, expecting nothing less. Beca was a big name in the music industry, it was expected that she would. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Beca said quietly. So quietly that Chloe wasn't sure if she heard her girlfriend correctly.

"You want me to come to the Grammys with you?" She asked to clarify, a little-taken aback. The DJ nodded. "Like, as in a date?"

"I mean if you want? It could be a good coming out time." Beca joked though that wasn't a half bad idea. Being seen together at such a big event in the music industry would certainly start some rumors.

"You sure?" Beca nodded.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure Chlo. I'm certain you'll be there in the coming few years on your own anyways. I'm just speeding up the process. Giving you practice." Chloe laughed, still touched by her girlfriend's confidence in her musical abilities.

"What's the date of the Grammys again?"

"The 15th." So a week and a half away.

"I guess I'm going to have to go shopping for a dress." Beca nodded.

"I can have my stylist help you out if you'd like?" Beca was normally pretty hopeless at dressing herself for red carpet events. She had a pretty grunge, casual look that wasn't really appropriate for such events. So she had hired a stylist named Lucy to help her out. She knew that Lucy would be more than happy to help Chloe out if she wanted.

"That would be awesome. I'd like to think I have a good fashion sense myself, but my everyday look probably would be up to snuff for the red carpet." Beca shrugged.

"I think you look perfect the way you dress, but you're probably right. I think the paparazzi would be disappointed if you showed up in the same old, same old." Chloe chuckled.

"Probably. So what's it like? The actual event." Beca stopped to think for a couple of seconds.

"Big. Bright. What you'd expect from an event of that scale. Anyone who is anyone is the music industry is there. And more often than not people from other industries are there too. I've seen a number of models and actors attend. Big names of course. I know I was starstruck the first time I went." Chloe nodded. She had done enough research about Beca prior to going on _The Voice_ to know that the producer had won her first Grammy at the young age of twenty-two.

"It was an odd night, to be honest. Katy Perry uh, fingerbanged my cleavage." Chloe snickered.

"Hey, it's not her fault you've been blessed with amazing boobs." Beca blushed a bit. "Wait, that was the year you were wearing a pantsuit wasn't it?" Beca cringed. "It was!" Chloe laughed.

"Wow Beale, laugh at my discomfort will you." Beca teased. "My back was killing me by the end of the night."

"That's what you get for not wearing a shirt and only strapping yourself in with tape!" Chloe said. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" She defended. "I learned after that though." The redhead nodded, not wanting to admit she had spent a great deal of her free time looking at pictures of her girlfriend. She had seen most of the outfits Beca had worn at various different events she attended. The redhead had been flipping through shows before finally settling on some comedy that popped up in the recommended shows list.

Chloe snuggled closer to her girlfriend, resting her head on Beca's shoulder. "You planning on staying the night?" Beca asked, to which Chloe nodded.

"Not in the mood to get a cab back to my place."

"Alright. It's a good thing that you have like half your closet over here then." She teased. Chloe just shrugged.

"Well, it's not like I use it all the time. Half the time I just walk around in your clothes anyways." Beca nodded, her eyes darkening slightly at the thought. Watching Chloe saunter around her apartment in shorts and a tank top that were ever so slightly too small for her was a huge turn on for Beca.

Chloe looked up from her spot, seeing the look in Beca's eyes. "Hey, keep it in your pants. At least, until it's time for bed." Beca groaned.

"Is it time for bed yet?" Chloe just laughed.

* * *

The redhead woke lazily from her sleep with her arm wrapped around Beca's bare stomach. The sun was shining through the large windows that covered most of the walls. Chloe really did love the design of Beca's apartment. The modern design with ample window area to watch the city was amazing.

Chloe kissed Beca's shoulder tattoo softly before untangling herself from her girlfriend, who groaned and turned over to grab a pillow. Chloe smiled at her sleeping girlfriend, admiring her nude form before gently getting up from the bed, grabbing a pair of shorts and one of Beca's shirts from a drawer, heading for the bathroom.

The redhead looked at the counter in front of her as she shut the door. It really did look like two people lived in the apartment since Beca had gotten Chloe her own toothbrush and towels for the bathroom. The singer was really appreciative that Beca had been so welcoming of her girlfriend into her living space. Chloe had never had a relationship where she had gotten this far into it, but many of her previous partners probably would not have been as accommodating as the DJ.

Chloe pulled the shorts on, followed by the shirt and grabbed the toothpaste to brush her teeth. All of this was so domestic, but it seemed so normal to Chloe. She felt like she'd love to live her life like this. Waking up next to Beca Mitchell, sharing a bathroom and living space with her. More and more the redhead was running out of real reasons to not move in with Beca. But at the same time, it was a big step.

One that Chloe wasn't necessarily afraid of. But change was never easy. Chloe figured that if she and Beca could survive all they had been through, it wouldn't be too difficult to adjust to living with each other. Maybe when they were out in the open and all the hype around their relationship had died down, she'd finally cave.

And it was also fun to hold out and continue to make Beca come up with creative reasons as to why they should live together.

Chloe finished brushing her teeth and brushed her hair, pulling it up into a messy bun before exiting the bathroom to see Beca awake, but still lounging around in bed. "Don't you have work today babe?" The redhead questioned Beca.

"Yeah, but Ellie has some press this morning, so I don't need to be in the office until later. We're finally going to be finishing up her tracks and getting ready to launch her album. You want to come?"

"Really?" Chloe questioned. She assumed that Ellie's new album would be pretty exclusive and secret. Beca nodded.

"Of course, anything you see or hear would have to be kept on the down low, but I trust you. And Ellie likes you." Beca neglected to mention that the seasoned artist had expressed some desire to meet with the redhead, to maybe discuss doing a collab. She figured she'd let the blonde singer pitch that to Chloe on her own. The two had briefly met when Ellie had done a guest performance on _The Voice_ and apparently Chloe's performances had caught the singer's eye.

"Yeah, I'd love to come. And I promise. It's not like I have anyone to tell." Chloe said with a shrug. One of the sad realities of Chloe's life was that she had very few friends outside those whom she had kept in touch with after the show. When the redhead had moved to LA, she had been so focused on her music and career, that she hadn't made a lot of time to maintain friendships or relationships.

Now that she was in a better position in her life, she had a lot more time to spend time with people like Stacie and Emily. Aubrey on occasion, though that was usually when Beca hung out with her and brought her along. And of course, Beca herself.

"Great. Well, I'm not due to be at the office for another few hours, so we've got plenty of time." Beca said, starting to lazily get out of bed. Chloe watched Beca emerge from under the sheets, in all her nude glory. The redhead couldn't help but be a little turned on by the sight, and Beca obviously noticed. Because she smirked.

"My eyes are up here Chloe." The redhead just scoffed.

"Oh please, Beca, you and I both know that I don't care about looking into your royal blue eyes right now." The DJ chuckled, reaching for one of her oversized t-shirts, pulling it over her head, covering up her body.

The DJ then walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a good morning kiss, despite the morning breath she knew she probably had. "I need to go shopping, so I don't have much in the way of food right now. You want to go out?" She asked, to which Chloe's growling stomach answered for her. The producer just laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me shower and get ready." Chloe nodded, going in to kiss her girlfriend again before the DJ headed for the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in like three weeks. And that it's short. I've been really unmotivated with writing lately and I just recently got my drive back. And I've really been trying to work my tail off to finish my other story that is almost done, so I can focus my time on this one.**

 **Kind of just more fluff. I guess there's finally announcing Chloe is signed to Beca's label. Next chapter, going to probably them going to the Grammys because I think that will be fun. We'll probably be seeing Aubrey in the next chapter too. So that'll be exciting. I have plans for Staubrey in the next couple of chapters too, so if you're a fan of that, there's something to look forward to.**

 **As usual, mistakes are mine. Leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for sticking with me. I really am looking forward to really getting this story going.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Not an update. Sorry.**

 **I know, I hate it when people update a story only to tell you that it's not an update too. But I thought you all deserved to know what's been up. As you guys know, I haven't updated this in about a month or so. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be taking a short hiatus from writing. I wanted to finish this before I did, however, some personal things cropped up in my life that I just need to take some time off to focus on myself.**

 **A brief summary. I suffer from a somewhat mild form of social anxiety, but it impacts my life significantly. Last week I started therapy and I'm working on it. But one of the side effects of everything going on is that I'm just not finding motivation to write. And I don't want to give you guys some half-assed story that isn't what you all deserve.**

 **So with that being said, I will be taking a short hiatus from writing to work on myself. I hope you all understand and I will not be abandoning this story. I will continue it. I suspect that I'll pick this back up in the summer but I don't want to make any promises.**

 **Anyways, again, thank you for keeping up with this story and I will return at some point. I just feel like I need to take care of myself before I get back into a state where my writing becomes something I want to share again.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
